vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddramon
|-|Goddramon= Goddramon is a God Dragon Digimon with six hardened wings and a body that shines gold. On its arm is the proof that it is a holy Digimon, and it is considered a kind of Holy-species Digimon from where it wears its Holy Ring. Goddramon is one of the "Four Great Dragons Digimon", and currently Holydramon and Goddramon are confirmed as two of the Four Great Dragons Digimon. Also, the tiny dragon Digimon sealed within the vambrace on Goddramon's right hand is called "Amon of Red Flame", who governs over "Destruction", and the one sealed within the vambrace on its left hand is called "Umon of Blue Thunder", who governs over "Regeneration". |-|Goddramon unleashing Amon and Umon= |-|Goddramon X= The fact that it was hardly affected by the X-Antibody meant that it had already manifested its latent abilities. Although there no longer appears to be any significant changes to Goddramon, who has continued to evolve throughout the history of the Digital World, its hidden grappling abilities have been drawn out. Portions of its head and chest have transformed into new armor, its hardened wings have made it easier to move about during hand-to-hand combat, and also form pairs to act as a shield. Despite draining its holy power, its "God Fist", a blow from a fist released from its hand, causes ordinary Ultimate Digimon to be blown away without getting struck, and it came to be known as the "Sky-soaring, Strong-armed Fighting Dragon". Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: '''Goddramon/Golddramon| Goddramon X '''Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, Member of the Four Great Dragons. "God Dragon" Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (the level is unknown), Fire Manipulation (Can utilize the flames of the Firewall with certain attacks), Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Creation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness) |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilties, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Member of the Four Great Dragons and comparable to their level of power, it helps the other members of the group to defeat and seal Megidramon when it's unsealed. Although it is not the one with the greatest destructive power, it is specified to be the one with the greatest magical power) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be as fast as Megidramon) Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable via power-scaling Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Has the highest durability among the Four Great Dragons) Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown, likely several meters with his ranged attacks Standard Equipment: The governor of deconstruction, Amon and the governor of creation and regeneration, Umon Intelligence: Should be very smart and an expert combatant due to his position. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shoukan': Releases Amon and Umon to attack its opponents. Amon is a dragon sealed within its left arm who administers destruction. Umon is a dragon sealed within its right arm who administers creation. *'God Flame': Releases a powerful holy flame. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Key: Goddramon/'Goddramon X' Gallery AmonDigimon.jpg|Amon, governor of destruction Umon.jpg|Umon, governor of regeneration and creation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1